Reference to related application, assigned to the Assignee of the present invention.
U.S. Ser. No. 08/176,712 filed Jan. 3, 1994, C. AROCR HERNANDEZ-ROS et al. claiming priority of Spanish application P 9202688, Attorney Docket 930838/WJB.
Reference to related publications:
The "Flux-gate magnetometer" by F. Primdahl, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, published in the J. Phys. E: Sci. Instrum., vol. 12, 1979, pages 241 et. seq. "Switch capacitor circuits" by Philip E. Allen & Edgar Sanchez-Sinenchio, Van Nostrand Reinhold Company Inc., 135 West 50th Street, N.Y. 10020 USA.
Databook Volume 1, 1989, National Semiconductor, "Data Acquisition Linear Devices, pages 1-152 to 1-173, dev.: MF8, 4th-Order Switched Capacitor Bandpass Filter; and
Databook Volume 2, Texas Instruments, "Linear Circuits" Data Acquisition and Conversion, pages 2-139 to 2-153, dev.: TLC10/MF10A, TLC20/MF10C, Universal Dual Switched-Capacitor Filter.